


Shuffle - Hoppus

by safetypin



Series: Song Stories [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Extended Metaphors, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Music Shuffle Thing, Songfic, Vague, gratuitous use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: Remember that "Put your music on shuffle and write to the first ten songs that come on, but only for as long as that play." thing from years ago? Well, it's actually a great writing exercise for me, so I brought it back.From Mark Hoppus' perspective.Fun right?





	Shuffle - Hoppus

**Author's Note:**

> Aannndd we're back with all new vague fuckery that overuses the word fuck and extended metaphors regarding storms. 
> 
> But like, it's also got that Skippus in there so like, enjoy. 
> 
> Song titles and artists in bold/italics.

_**1\. The River by Good Charlotte** _

Rush of emotion. Lost and lonely. The way Matt found him. Or if Matt’s telling the story, how Mark showed him the way. If you believe hard enough, something about love being a guiding light. Something like that. 

The truth of having no control over anything but your own actions.

_**2\. After Hours by The Velvet Underground __**_ __

__There’s a kind of excitement that comes with love. The ability to say such a coveted word; how everyone says congratulations._ _

__It’s followed by a want for privacy; the need to keep it to oneself. Hide it in the dark and not let anyone see. If no one can take it, can see it, it can last forever._ _

___**3\. Funhouse by P!nk** _ _ _

__Arguments are a typical part of any relationship. They start out healthy and a part of communication. Then, if you can’t get your shit together, they just deteriorate._ _

__So he calls it off - breaks them up. Changes the locks. Burns the lease and sells the house._ _

__Because of him being a shit partner. Because it isn’t fun anymore. Because why the fuck not._ _

__It’s his house, after all. Not Tom’s._ _

___**4\. Great Big Storm by Nate Ruess** _ _ _

__Holding the fuck on in a fucking hurricane is about as hard as it sounds. You stop wanting to wake up, you stop wanting to think. You stop wanting much of anything._ _

__Then you wake up. For some people it takes cold water to the face, others, just a nudge._ _

__So you get off the couch and get back to whatever the fuck it was you were doing. Writing an album, maybe, Mark thinks. Because that’s what he does._ _

__You have to add reinforcements. Maybe buy storm windows. He gets Travis and Matt by him, and soon, there’s something close to a drainpipe next to a handrail taking the water away._ _

__And you hold the fuck on to it._ _

___**5\. I’m Ready by Jack’s Mannequin** _ _ _

__Moving on is decidedly not like packing up a house and just plain moving. Mark finds that out the hard way._ _

__He comes undone a few times, as he thinks about who got away._ _

__And he pushes. Stops saying he’ll always weather the storm and instead let’s himself accept that one day he might just drown._ _

__It’s a pain in the ass to live up to societal expectations for everything._ _

__So instead of being happy in a 2.5 kids and a picket fence way, he gets ready for the day he might drown._ _

___**6\. Blue by Marina and The Diamonds** _ _ _

__One day he feels a lack of anything. And on that day, he tells Matt they’re through. Even cried a few crocodile tears._ _

__Then a few days later he sobers up and thinks to himself, what the fuck did you do?_ _

__He doesn’t love him, sure. It’s not like Matt loved him back. But they were happy. They had fun. Until they got bored._ _

__Matt held him._ _

__So he doesn’t crawl back, no. He goes and says another goodbye. To give himself a few new colors._ _

__At least, that’s how he thinks of it._ _

___**7\. Golden Days by Panic! At the Disco** _ _ _

__Old memories come and go just like the days. They knew each other in private, then. In a way that would never hold in place. Not as time goes by._ _

__So they moved on for a while. Then they come back together, and they think about the new ways to things. Better ways._ _

__They make themselves look back to when their hair was different. When the new beginnings were really new. When the colors of the world seemed so new._ _

__When they themselves weren’t so golden._ _

___**8\. She’s the Prettiest Girl at the Party, And She Can Prove It with a Solid Right Hook by frnkiero and the cellabration** _ _ _

__He leaves himself behind once or twice. Drives himself off a metaphorical cliff. More than once or twice._ _

__Then Matt turns up and hey, don’t leave, maybe? Stay another night?_ _

__It doesn’t save him, but it does something. Gives him a place in the world. At his side._ _

__He just hopes Matt needs him as much as Mark needs him._ _

___**9\. Thunder by Imagine Dragons** _ _ _

__He gets into the whole metaphorical storm thing for a while, and starts to think about thunder. Reverberating booms and how everyone hears it._ _

__Unlike a voice._ _

__He kind of wants to be thunder for a bit. Wants to be heard and important._ _

__Until Matt tells him that, Mark, if you’re going to be thunder, I’ll have to be lightning and keep an eye on you._ _

__He then come to realize he doesn’t need to be a weather phenomenon to have something good by his side._ _

___**10\. The Boxer by Simon & Garfunkel** _ _ _

__He wonders what it would be like if Blink didn’t take off sometimes._ _

__Kind of imagines it to be like The Boxer by S &G. _ _

__Lots of wandering and small pay. Thinking about going home but staying determined to make it on your own._ _

__Cold winters in New York, and giving up what you love just for the chance of making it through the fucking snow._ _

__Singing “Lie la lie” over and over._ _

__Then Matt will break his thoughts, tell him, come back to bed you fucker. I’m getting lonely._ _

__And he’s glad Paul Simon didn’t write the story of his life._ _

__Nothing against Art Garfunkel, though._ _


End file.
